


Pinkie/Shy

by pigeonking



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: I don't particularly ship Pinkie and Fluttershy with each other so this is more titillation for me because I love them both and they have been my two favourite girls/ponies from the very beginning.This is just a blatant excuse to get them both naked, hot and sweaty... Enjoy!





	Pinkie/Shy

Once again Pinkie Pie had roped her quiet friend Fluttershy into helping her out with some after school cheering practice in the gym hall at Canterlot High School. Pinkie saw it as a great means of bringing the shy and timid animal lover out of her shell and it was also a good excuse for them to hang out together just the two of them. Even though Pinkie loved to hang out with all of her friends it seemed that everyone in the group had paired off with someone. Applejack and Rarity were a couple, as were Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle. That just left Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Granted Pinkie and Dashie already got together now and again to let off a little steam, so to speak, but Pinkie Pie could not help feeling that Fluttershy was a little left out of proceedings so far as things like that were concerned. It was her intention to do something about that and she felt that tonight was going to be the night.

Pinkie had put Fluttershy through an especially rigorous and energetic cheer routine and by the time they were ready to leave both of them were feeling rather hot and sweaty.

Fluttershy’s form hugging blue CHS sweater clung to her even tighter than it usually did and Pinkie couldn’t help but stare a little at the dual bump of her friend’s breasts as they strained against the material.

“That was fun, as always, Pinkie.” Fluttershy told her friend with a tired smile. “I’m going to need a shower as soon as I get home though!”

This was the opening that Pinkie had been anticipating.

“Why wait until you get home?” She chirped up in her usual perky tone. “We can just shower here!”

Fluttershy blushed and retreated behind her long pink hair as she looked at the locker room floor and circled the tiles with the stub of one sneakered foot.

“I don’t know, Pinkie. I’m not sure I’d feel comfortable showering naked in front of someone else… even if it’s you!” she mumbled coyly.

“If it makes you feel better I can always look in the other direction while you’re washing yourself?” Pinkie suggested, being careful to conceal her crossed fingers behind her back.

Fluttershy thought about it for what seemed like an eternity.

 _Please, please, please say yes_ , Pinkie thought to herself, her grin never wavering the whole time that she waited.

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Fluttershy said eventually.

“YES!!!” Pinkie punched the air excitedly, but quickly recovered her demeanour. It was her turn to blush and look at the tiles. “I mean, great… Let’s go!”

She grabbed Fluttershy by the hand and led her off into the showers.

 

A short while later Pinkie Pie was standing naked under the shower, enjoying the caress of the warm water on her skin. Her normally poofy, cotton candy hair had been flattened by the jet stream of the shower.

“Come on, Fluttershy, where are you?” she was mumbling to herself. “Don’t go getting cold feet now.”

At that moment Fluttershy walked into the shower room naked but for a long white T-shirt that came to just above her knees. Her buxom breasts strained against the cotton just as they had done with her sweater. She hesitated on the threshold, playing with her hair nervously.

Pinkie Pie smiled at her patiently and turned on the water for the shower head right next to hers.

“Come on in!” she encouraged. “The water’s warm and toasty!”

“I don’t know…” Fluttershy began meekly.

Pinkie Pie reached out her hand and grasped her friend gently by the wrist, pulling her under the warm jet spray.

Fluttershy squeaked as the water soaked her. Within seconds her hair was just as flat as Pinkie’s and the T-shirt clung to her even more than before. Her nipples were hard and clearly visible beneath the flimsy, almost transparent material.

“Oh dear!” Pinkie Pie lamented, unable to taker her eyes off those tantalising buds. “Maybe you should take that off?”

“I don’t know if I can.” Fluttershy shivered under the warm spray.

“Of course you can.” Pinkie smiled reassuringly. “Here let me help.” And before Fluttershy could protest Pinkie took a hold of the bottom of the sodden T-shirt and lifted it off over her friend’s head, casting it aside on the floor. It made a wet slapping noise as it landed on the tiles.

Fluttershy folded her arms across her breasts self-consciously, obscuring Pinkie’s view of those delectable nipples in the process. Pinkie frowned. This was going to be harder than she’d anticipated. At least she could see Fluttershy’s pussy. Her eyes wandered to the little slit between Fluttershy’s legs, the tiny bud of the clitoris just visible between the folds of her labia. A light tangle of pink hair framed the opening.

“Would you like me to soap your back for you?” Pinkie offered.

Fluttershy smiled coyly.

“Okay.” She turned around to offer Pinkie her back.

Pinkie took a moment to admire the succulent round peach that was Fluttershy’s ass before she took up the soap and a flannel and began to rub it gently into her friend’s back. Her hand lingered slightly as it rubbed soap onto the curve of her buttocks. Pinkie decided to lose the flannel. She lathered up soap onto her hands and began to apply the soap to Fluttershy with them, caressing the white foam across her shoulders, the small of her back.

Pinkie stepped so close under the shower behind Fluttershy that her own breasts were pressed now into her friend’s back. Fluttershy’s breathing had become heavier and then Pinkie’s hands wandered around to the front, lathering soap onto Fluttershy’s stomach and then up, cupping those ample breasts and teasing the soap onto them, Pinkie’s fingers tweaking and caressing those hard nipples.

Fluttershy gasped loudly. She turned around so that she was facing Pinkie. Now their breasts were mashed into each other and they stood practically nose to nose. Pinkie’s hands were now cupping Fluttershy’s buttocks.

Fluttershy looked Pinkie in the eyes and smiled shyly.

“I know what you’re up to.” She breathed.

And then she leaned forward and kissed Pinkie Pie on the mouth.

Pinkie was more than a little surprised by this sudden turn of events, especially when she felt the warm wetness of Fluttershy’s tongue slip into her mouth. What was it they said about the quiet ones?

Pinkie reciprocated with passionate enthusiasm, kneading Fluttershy’s ass with her fingers as they kissed. Then the surprises continued as Fluttershy began to kiss her way downwards, starting at Pinkie Pie’s neck, then her shoulders, lingering ever so slightly at her round, perky breasts so that she could lick and suck each firm nipple one after the other, then onwards again sticking her tongue into Pinkie’s navel before continuing down between the party girl’s legs. Fluttershy gently, but firmly got Pinkie Pie to stand with her legs further apart, just through a touch and then she pulled apart Pinkie’s labia with her nimble fingers and stuck her tongue into the glistening hole of her friend’s pussy.

“Oh my!” Pinkie exclaimed and she ran her fingers through Fluttershy’s wet hair as the shy girl’s tongue found her clit and began to lap at it with repetitive, rhythmic strokes.

“Have you done this before?” Pinkie stammered querulously as her pussy tingled with indescribable waves of pleasure.

“Nuh uh!” Fluttershy answered, her tongue still working hard on Pinkie’s clit, her eyes darting upwards mischievously to look at her friend.

“Could have fooled me!” Pinkie shuddered and she found herself reaching out to touch the wall of the shower room to steady herself as her legs started to wobble.

Fluttershy planted a kiss on Pinkie Pie’s clit and then she took two of her fingers and slid them up into her friend’s vagina. She began to thrust her digits back and forth quickly in and out of the slippery wet cleft and all the while she continued her licking of Pinkie’s clit.

Pinkie’s legs buckled, now she really had to hold herself up with both hands and her entire body seemed to become overwhelmed with wave upon wave of euphoria as her orgasm came upon her.

“Oh fuck! Yeah, that’s it!” she exclaimed. “Fuck me with your fingers, Fluttershy! Oh God!!!”

As Pinkie’s orgasm subsided Fluttershy got up slowly and kissed her friend once more on the mouth, but she kept her fingers inside of Pinkie’s pussy, still fucking her.

Pinkie’s moans were stifled only a little by Fluttershy’s lips on hers.

“Your turn to come now.” Pinkie mumbled giddily as she tried to steady herself. Fluttershy’s ever present fingers inside her were not helping.

“Okay.” Fluttershy agreed pulling away from Pinkie and withdrawing her digits from her friend’s dripping pussy.

Fluttershy stood with her back against the wall and parted her legs.

Pinkie Pie knelt before her and spread Fluttershy’s labia with her fingers before proceeding to treat her to the same intense tongue action that she had been dishing out earlier. Fluttershy placed her palms flat against the wall as she succumbed to the warm sensations building in her pussy.

“Oh, my goodness!” she squeaked. And then she said something that Pinkie Pie had not been expecting at all.

“Stick your finger in my ass!” she pleaded.

Pinkie Pie had to stop what she was doing for a second and look up at her with a ‘seriously’ expression.

“Don’t stop!!!” Fluttershy exclaimed.

Pinkie Pie shrugged and resumed her licking of Fluttershy’s clit, as she did so she took the index finger of her right hand, lubricated it slightly with the moist secretions of her friend’s pussy and then gently inserted it into Fluttershy’s asshole.

“Oh!” Fluttershy whimpered in approval.

And so Pinkie Pie lapped at Fluttershy’s cunt whilst simultaneously fucking her butt with one finger.

In no time at all Fluttershy was bucking wildly against the wall crying out with shrill little squeaks of pleasure as she came.

“Thank you.” She smiled down at Pinkie tipsily.

“We’re not done yet, sit down on the floor with me.” Pinkie instructed and she demonstrated by sitting down on the wet tiles herself.

Fluttershy obligingly sat opposite her.

“Good.” Pinkie said. “Now take my hands.”

Fluttershy took both of Pinkie’s hands in hers and then Pinkie wiggled towards her on her ass.

Pinkie placed her left leg over Fluttershy’s right and instructed Fluttershy to do the same with her left. Then Pinkie lifted her ass off the tiles and guided her wet pussy forward until it was touching Fluttershy’s. Fluttershy immediately caught on and lifted her ass also and the two girls began to rub their cunts together, bumping and slapping their moist clefts against each other in an eager effort to stimulate each other to a mutual climax. They let go of each other’s hands and used them instead to hold themselves up as the fucked each other’s pussies.

Both girls moaned and panted as much from the exertion as from pleasure, but the frenetic friction caused by their clits rubbing against each other soon had them both creaming liquid come onto each other, dribbling from their cunts to soak into the tiles beneath them.

The two exhausted girls lay there entangled in that way for about five minutes before either of them could speak.

“So,” Pinkie remarked with a tired grin. “Same time again next week?”

 

**The End**

 


End file.
